<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nope by DaWritingDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286626">Nope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon'>DaWritingDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe, Jennifer's Body (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Polyamorous Heathers (Heathers), Self-Esteem Issues, Somewhat, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Veronica gets involved with gangs without knowing, Veronica is rolling with everything, bloodthirsty Veronica, she hides it well, she stopped caring after waking up with a broken arm and not in her room, yes that Veronica Sawyer/Jennifer Check tag is true</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica somehow goes back to the start of September from three years ago and she has no idea on what to do now. She already went through tons of stuff just to get over the incidents, taking it out in bars and getting as drunk as she can.</p><p>She already went through senior high once, why the hell should she go through it once again?</p><p>Wait… this isn't her room.</p><p>Or.</p><p>Veronica somehow got herself onto a whole other timeline and she’s too numb to care anymore, that is until she realizes that something is definitely different. Wait, what happened to Martha? And who is Jennifer? And why is Sherwood so different?</p><p>Featuring; the supernatural and tons of gay with poor Veronica in the centre who just wants to go home and finally get her restful sleep.</p><p>She rolls with it, begrudgingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Veronica Sawyer/Jennifer Check</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't you ever just watch a movie and want to ship the main girl and another girl from a whole other fandom? </p><p>Yeah, this is what i did with that.</p><p>Watch the movie 'Jennifer's Body' if you want unresolved sexual tension between the popular chick and the nerd. It's absolutely awesome and i am so sad that i hadn't watched it before today.</p><p>It's also horror/comedy, so there's that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Veronica woke up to a pounding headache and she let out a groan as she tumbled out the bed, a hand rubbing her forehead as a cheap attempt to lessen it as she leant against the nearest wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened and she flinched back at the sudden bright light in her sight and she hastily shut it close once more. Another groan escaping her mouth as the headache came back with vengeance, she clicked her tongue and decided that sitting down on her bed was much more comfortable and she did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the odd spots in her eyes were gone, she slowly opened her eyes hoping that the light wouldn’t sear into her poor eyes like before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief escaped her lips and stared at her room, at least she thought she was staring at her room. Her brows furrowed when she realized that this was definitely not her room because it definitely did <em>not</em> look like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last she remembered was living in a tiny apartment, nothing like the slightly spacious room that was filled with books and a desk and a full-on closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Veronica placed on her thinking cap and tried to see just </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was, to do so she had to remember what happened. A burst of pain came from her left arm and she brought it to her face, eyes widening when she saw that it was in a cast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced towards the window, clearly showing the morning sky. So it was morning and she was in someone's room and she had a cast, what else could be surprising now? She looked down at herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was as naked as the day she was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well shit, let's hope that they hadn’t done anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she placed on her clearly stolen clean clothes. Veronica noticed three things as she went on to grab stuff from the closets and everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, her kidnapper seemed to have decided to cut her hair, not just a trim kind of cut, it was a whole chop nearly everything off kind of cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her right hand through her rather poofy and curly bed hair, it wasn't so bad but some warning would've been nice. She stared at her casted right arm and frowned, she didn’t remember having the cast from last night so it must be recent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two, the room she was in was filled with occult books and she was starting to get worried. That worry skyrocketed when she saw a holstered ceremonial knife lying next to them, how'd she know? It had the same symbols carved into the wooden handle like the opened occult book next to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica scratched her head as an idea popped into her head, should she steal it? The best offence is a knife to the face and all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she stole it and noticed that the holster worked with a belt and stole the one that hung by the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third, it looked like a normal room. With its soft blue walls and a window near the bed, if it weren't for the obvious occult books strewn about, she would've thought she accidentally broke in a normal person's room while drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also knew that she hadn’t broken in because A) the window wasn’t broken, nor was the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica placed on the belt, the holstered knife lying on the back of her pants as she flipped her stolen grey shirt over it, effectively hiding her weapon from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also found a much smaller switchblade and slipped that into the pocket of her stolen dark hoodie, just in case. It wasn't her fault her kidnapper decided to leave weapons strewn about, it was their carelessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There also was a computer but she was sure that it had a password and she'd rather not place her fingertips anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides she had all she needed, well not all. She still needed shoes because running barefoot absolutely sucks, she tried it once when she was drunk and got a crap ton of wounds on the bottom of her feet when she stumbled into a forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica winced, already feeling the phantom pains. It was painful to walk for a while after that, then she had to go to work soon after that. She blinked when she realized that she was indeed feeling pain and it came from her left arm, her fingers switched and she forced herself not to wrap her hand around her arm but instead forced it into her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and focused elsewhere. Speaking of work, it was her weekend so she'll probably not be noticed until it was her time for work, which kind of sucked but it was understandable, she tended to vanish from the face of the earth when she wasn't at work and her co-workers understood that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica brought her hand out and fiddled with her necklace, a frown on her face as she thumbed the heart pendant, the ridges and bumps against the metal somehow soothing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked and her hand stopped, her eyes then zeroed onto what she was just fingering, mouth agape as she tried to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> she placed on the necklace and she puzzledly stared at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple thing, clearly wasn't worth much with the words 'BFF' carved into the middle of the heart pendant in dark strokes. It was worn but looked well kept and Veronica could just feel the sentimental value just wafting off the thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could have stolen it, kept it hanging around her neck as payback for kidnapping her but Veronica wasn't that heartless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she reached onto the back of her neck and began to fiddle with the clasp of the necklace, after some time of trying to find it, she managed to remove it but stopped midway, the heart pendant still resting on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but feel… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>for removing it and next thing she knew, the necklace was clasped back on and it laid comfortably against her skin as her hand dropped into her sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her face before turning towards the window, she didn’t have the time to deal with flimsy jewellery. She'll just throw it out after she escapes, with that done, she begins to make her way to the window and fiddles with the latch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She expected it to be locked, she didn’t expect it to open the moment she moved it. A befuddled expression appeared on her face at how easy it was, what kind of kidnapping room is this? She wasn’t exactly complaining… but come on! It stung her pride just a bit, it was like they thought that she couldn’t get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? What kind of kidnapper kidnaps someone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lock any exits? Are they that stupid or something?” She asked herself, voice low as she pushed it open and began the process of slipping out with some trouble. There was a conveniently thick branch right by the window which was very nice since it allowed her to leave swiftly and quickly, as swift as one can with one injured arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, once 70% of herself was out the window and onto the branch, the door behind her clicked open and Veronica instinctively pushed herself back into the room, however instead of sliding back smoothly, she instead slammed her head onto the window lid causing her to drop into the room with a groan. She gritted her teeth as a burst of pain came from her casted arm since she fell on her side, she hissed and finally turned on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya Monistat,” The possible kidnapper/intruder said, as they stepped closer. The thudding of feet that wasn’t hers heard on the carpeted floor, they were obviously tip-toeing past the books with how random their foot placements are. “Whatcha doing?” They asked as they finally reached her lying body, she could feel their hair brushing against her face and she didn't move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica kept her eyes closed, a weak attempt to lessen the headache that came back with retribution after smacking her head at the window lid, let's not even talk about the panging pain in her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whats up Vagisil, just enjoying the view,” she uttered, a bit dazed as she opened her eyes to the sight of a beautiful girl face to face with her. Vagisil had long silky looking black locks that framed her pretty face and the sudden realization on just how close they were smacked Veronica right in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica’s once lidded eyes flew completely open and she scrambled away until she was sitting on her ass far away from her last position, eyes staring at the crouching girl who just watched with amusement at her features. Veronica gulped, heat spreading from her cheeks to her ears. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, a bit surprised at what she had just stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flirting already?” Vagisil spoke as she sensually (No! Bad brain! Veronica scolded inwardly) got back on her feet, it wasn’t her fault that Vagisil had a great pair of legs and ass, it also wasn’t her fault that Vagisil was swaying while she was at it. From the glint in those eyes, Veronica was sure that Vagisil was absolutely sure of what she was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica shook her head and smacked her face with a hand to get her head in the game. She knew that she was smoother than this but that only happened whenever she was drunk as hell, now? She was sober, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sober. She narrowed her eyes and stumbled onto her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This must’ve been her kidnapper or at least an affiliate, why else would she be coming in the room?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clicked her tongue, the kidnapper must have done some research on her, smart. Why else would they be using seduction to distract her? Veronica rose a brow as she stared at the girl up and down, she couldn’t believe that they also got her type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great view but she wouldn’t let it distract her, she wouldn't let herself be played like that so easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you are taking me? I won’t be going down with a fight!” Veronica barked, a snarl in her lips. “Come at me! I’ll beat you black and blue!” she vowed as she got into position, one of her arms may be incacipated but that didn't mean that she couldn’t use her legs. However just before she could tackle the amused looking girl in front of her to the ground, a knock from the door along with a familiar voice got their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Veronica! Jennifer! Is everything alright with you two? I heard the shouting from downstairs,” Mom shouted from the door and Veronica froze, her face falling and turning to pure confusion as she stared from the door to ‘Jennifer’ who still had that amused look on her face but this time the girl had a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was Mom doing here? Veronica moved away from Sherwood the moment she could and she wouldn't be visiting until Christmas and last she knew! It ain't Christmas!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What the hell is going on!?</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veronica wakes up, contemplates things and falls asleep once more.</p><p>Jennifer breaks in, contemplates and watches silently</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>(Chapter 2- Wrong)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica snapped ‘her’ diary close, a hand raised towards her forehead to rub the incoming migraine that she knew is going to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d rather deal with the kidnapping than this… this</span>
  <em>
    <span> mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she somehow got herself in! An irritated grumble bubbled from the back of her throat as she tried to get all of her points straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Not that she’s straight at all)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, she feels extremely bad for</span>
  <em>
    <span> this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Veronica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who, in this order. Had her best friend be sacrificed and come up as a man-eating demon thing that ate her boyfriend, then the last page of the journal detailed about where Veronica was planning to murder her best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journal detailing Veronica’s attempts to try and </span>
  <span>exorcise the</span>
  <span> demon from her best friend was actively hidden behind a window, which was very suspicious. The fact that this happened during the middle of junior year that extended to the summer was crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior year for her wasn’t really special, just her doing school with nothing else to do. So she knew which one between the two of them had the most troublesome highschool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Veronica writes </span>
  <b>
    <em>everything </em>
  </b>
  <span>in her diary so she could at least see anything that was important or needed to learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she found the most recent journal, the one that was recently updated a night before her sudden arrival and the one she is currently reading three days from then. She found out that she apparently had amnesia due to the fact that she ‘attempted’ suicide due to the death of her boyfriend by jumping out the window and landing onto her head with Jennifer finder after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was suspicious that that night she ‘attempted’ suicide was the same as the time past Veronica was going to go and kill Jennifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica was sure that she was still in shock, she knew that she sounded and looked calm as hell but she knew that it’ll settle in someday and she is not looking forward to that. Luckily, that isn’t now so she can focus on much more important things, like the fact that these journals are filled with Jennifer most of the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Example, this is a page that dated two days before her arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jenny visited me once again at night, i don’t know why she kept on coming through the window though but considering how late she visits so it's a bit understandable. She says that she keeps on coming over so she can cuddle me at night, it was weird at first but it was surprisingly nice and I got used to it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apparently we always cuddled in my bed whenever she comes over, I even fact checked it in the other journals and it was true! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It's nice to know that even after the incident, we would still do the same things as before </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer and Veronica’s relationship… was very confusing because last she knew, kissing your best friend for the fifth consecutive time in a row for practice is not normal. Reading the journals was both surreal and invasive because both of their handwriting was exactly the same and whenever she reads it, it looks like she actually wrote it but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, very weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Veronica has no idea on what to do with this information. Should she play along? She groaned and rubbed her brow once more, that would be so troublesome. She’ll just roll with it and blame anything odd to her amnesia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just blame anything odd on her amnesia, the best excuse ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she is most stressed about is the fact that she’s back in </span>
  <em>
    <span>senior year</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all years, she clicked her tongue and leaned against the back of her bed with a frown. She was over that peculiar year like three years ago, let's not even mention the fact that she was technically twenty!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So troublesome…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica shrugged before snuggling into her covers as she placed the journal onto her nightdesk and just laid there, waiting and staring into the ceiling of her room. She didn’t bother to close the lamp on the desk, Jennifer would just close it when she snuck in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She once had dreams exactly like this situation, where she someone managed to fix the issues during senior year and she got to make everyone happy but that is just that, a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one isn’t a dream, this is real and reality is often disappointing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, she already got over her senior year, she didn’t have the obligation to act like a hero and save everyone because life doesn’t work like that.  She went through senior high once and she’d rather not deal with that clusterfuck a second time, so she’ll just be on the sidelines and watch with popcorn like the rest, get her diploma by graduation and bounce from this town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, it was an asshole move but honestly, she had enough trauma and she’d rather not add more to the steaming pile because she wanted to play hero and get even more stuff in the pile in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with a nod and her reason set, she closed her eyes and got ready to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then shot up from her bed, eyes wide when a random realization hit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’VE BEEN SLEEPING (Not that way) WITH A MINOR FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica woke up to something… no, some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushing down her bed before shuffling themself against her chest and instead of panicking like a normal person, she just brought her nose down and nuzzled onto the shoulder, her cast arm thrown around a slim waist as she pulled the other girl closer with a tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was absolutely sure that it was too early for her to scream or panic. She wanted her sleep and she's a bit comfier than normal so she’s not ruining the mood by being dealing with a break-in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica could feel the other girl tense due to her movement before relaxing, Jennifer's (she knew that it was Jennifer, the girl was clingy as hell and the only one that breaks into her room that she knows as of at the moment) fingers then started to play with the back Veronica's short hair, just running her fingers through the dark curly locks and the time traveller began to slip back into her sleep with a content smile due to the soothing ministrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer just watched and she pulled her hand back slightly to caress the light scar that lined Veronica's cheek. The bumps and grooves of the scar contrasting the rest of her smooth skin, it was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The smile dropped and she let out a shuddering breath, what wasn't nice was the amnesia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brain was a fickle and delicate thing, especially a human’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting thrown out a window and slamming your head onto the ground from a two story window would do that to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer had no idea what to do when she had accidentally thrown out Veronica during their fight, she was just going to shove her to the floor and maybe start something. Not toss her out the window! Next thing she knew, her bestest friend in the world was hitting the grass outside and she hastily called an ambulance when she noticed that Veronica wasn’t responding because being a man eating thing without your friend there to try and stop you kinda sucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That and Sandbox love never dies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally and figuratively, Jennifer wouldn't let Veronica go that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They promised that they’d always be together, through life and death and even ‘till the end of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinda like marriage, yes? They even got the matching jewellery, anniversary and everything, all they needed was a ceremony, the wedding pictures, honeymoon, the official certificate and they’re all set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer giggled before pushing herself closer to ‘Noni, placing her chin on top of her head while letting out a content sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica may have lost some memories but that wouldn’t stop her from making more. Besides she can always remind Veronica of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> things they have done since childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer smiled and pecked Veronica’s hair, the familiar scent of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> comforting the demon as both of them snuggled on the big light blue bed. Her smile grew when she heard Veronica lightly grumble before nuzzling her shoulder even more, it widened ever so slightly when Veronica pulled her closer with a grunt before going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even while losing some of her memories (along with some of her hair at the same time), it didn’t stop her from being just as adorable as before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ‘Noni is still as cute as a button and no one can change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica woke up, not to someone pressing against her or someone breaking in like the night before but she instead woke up to the feeling of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was annoying since she didn’t like the feeling of being watched, so she opened her eyes to give them a piece of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just stared blankly when she saw that it was Jennifer. Jennifer who is currently straddling her for no reason and Veronica gave the taller teen an incredulous look, silently asking why she is doing this in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t get an answer, she just groaned and grabbed her extra pillow and placed it on her face. The fact that this wasn’t the first time was frustrating, they were friends! They’re supposed to be friends! They aren’t supposed to do these kinds of things, didn’t she know this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer had decided to push away her pillow causing Veronica glared up at the amused smile that stared down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you do this Jen?” Veronica groaned as she placed her hands onto Jennifer’s hips in a weak attempt to stop the girl from shuffling around so much but it seemed to cause her to move even more.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Whyyyy?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hissed as her face began to burn red the more Jennifer shuffled. Veronica was glad that she wasn’t a guy because she’d probably embarrass herself by popping boners every time they cuddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should’ve shoved the girl off but she knew that the taller teen was going to climb back once again like an annoying pest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A cute annoying pest but a pest nonetheless, a pest that deserved to be smacked for being a bad gir-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(NO! BAD THOUGHTS!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica shook her head and placed a hand over her eyes as a weak attempt to not see, after all, if you don’t see it, it's not there as the saying goes. Where’s the alcohol when you need it? Everything is so much easier when you're drunk and lose yourself to the drinks and pretty company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being sober absolutely sucked, she inwardly whined.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't help it ‘Noni, your ears turn the cutest colour of red whenever I do this,” Jennifer spoke, as her lips neared her burning ear. “Makes me want to gobble you up” she whispered and Veronica shivered, both from fear because that sure sounds ominous (With her being a demon that eats human flesh and all that stuff) and let’s not even talk about the other feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn teen hormones, making her act like a bumbling teen all over again, she was sure that she was over this already!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just…” Veronica turned away and let out a frustrated breath, “Just let me go to the bathroom, i need to piss and i can’t do that if you’re on me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennifer snorted, gave Veronica a quick peck to the cheek and a grind before she finally got off the poor girl. To which the adult in a teen’s body shot up from the bed and ran into the bathroom across her room, she turned on the sink and quickly splashed her face in an attempt to cool her red cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few slaps, smacks and moments filled with her trying to cool down, Veronica turned to the mirror. A frown clearly seen as she stared at her clearly young face, her hands gripping the sink at what she saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t look right, it didn’t have the parts of her that were small but so obvious at the same time whether it's the fact that she didn’t have the same eyebags as before or the light scar on her forehead that she never had in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span>… looked wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unnerving, she remembered the face that stared back at her, it was once hers after all but it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything felt wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even her body felt wrong, from her shoulders to her feet. She’s either too small, thin or wrong in one area.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica ran a hand through her short hair and looked at her face, this body looked like she remembered her younger self, just with a scar that ran from her cheek to her nose. It was red and clearly still in the process of healing, Veronica stared and trailed a finger on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She roughly sighed before splashing her face once more. Whatever... she could ignore it until she actually grew onto her older self, it’ll just take a few more years but it’ll pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just had to wait for her growth spurt and if she can wait for that then she can wait until she’s twenty once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Ronicaaaa! Come ‘ere~ The bed's getting cold and i need my personal bed warmer” She heard Jenny whine through the door and Veronica wiped her wet face with the blue shirt she wore. Maybe a cuddle would help? She was always one for physical affection, she liked it when she’s holding someone. She stared at the tired eyes in the mirror before sighing and walking to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unlocked it and fiddled with the shirt as she walked to her room, eyes downcast as she entered the room, kicking the door closed and jumping onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica didn’t fall asleep instantly but she fell asleep quickly, her arms around a quiet and contemplative Jennifer as she exhaustion caught up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She’ll deal with life when she wakes up, not right now. Not when she’s comfy in her bed.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bit shorter, think of it as an interlute before we actually skip to the school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Chapter 3- Delusion and Decisions)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Five days since her arrival and Veronica finally managed to get her ass out the house and into the streets of Sherwood, Ohio.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At least she was sure that it was Sherwood, Ohio. It looked like it, even had the same name and everything but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the same time</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t know how to explain it but it looked like it but it didn't… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it so to speak. Veronica groaned and rubbed her brow with her right hand, it sounded crazy but she couldn’t help it because it was how she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes stared at the map in her left hand, she flexed the arm and frowned. There were some pangs and soreness but it was healing faster than normal but she wasn’t complaining, just gave her something to think about</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She folded the map and placed them inside her pocket, her eyes scanning the neighbourhood  In the pocket of her jeans was a wallet filled with money because this Veronica is</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible with her allowance kinda like her before the incidents, which is nice because now she didn’t have to resort to stealing and mugging to get cash in a short amount of time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Also, do you know how hard it is to mug someone if you have a casted arm? It narrows down the suspects and it’s really annoying to hide evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So with a sigh, Veronica began to walk down the sidewalk. A bored expression on her face as she passed by cars, people and others. She didn’t exactly have a route in mind, just walking whenever and wherever.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped when she felt a feeling, a feeling that usually signified that a certain someone was nearby and next thing she knew, she had that certain someone’s arm wrapping around her neck and the weight of that someone nearly shoving her to the floor with how heavy they are. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya Monistat~” Jennifer cooed as she pecked Veronica behind the ear, normally she would’ve flushed if it weren’t for the fact that this was a normal occurrence much to Jennifer’s ire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Vagisil,” Was Veronica’s simple reply, her hands reaching and curling around Jennifer’s thighs that crossed over her stomach. With a heave, she pushed the taller girl up and tightened her legs around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jennifer smiled, “You dress like an old man~ do you know that?” she said as she fiddled with the necklace hanging around Veronica’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica’s brow rose as she looked down on herself, she was wearing a simple raglan shirt with the black sleeves being folded up to her elbows to give her casted arm some air. She didn’t see anything about her clothes that even looked ‘old’ in a sense, was this woman seeing things? She was just wearing a simple shirt, jeans and running shoes. How did any of those look remotely old?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica just settled with rolling her eyes, “Whatever you say, Jenny but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> this old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jennifer hummed in approval, placing her chin on Veronica’s shoulder. “That i do, that i do ‘Roni and don’t you forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica pecked the wrist that was connected to the hand that was fiddling with her necklace. “You got nothing to worry about, I have you to remind me after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just because Jennifer may be some succubus demon thing, it doesn't mean that Veronica would stop herself from being friends with the taller girl. She was surprisingly nice company and Veronica hadn’t had an actual nice company in a</span>
  <em>
    <span> long</span>
  </em>
  <span> while.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was she touch starved? Absolutely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Did she miss the company of others that lasted for more than one night? Absolutely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Is she getting attached despite the fact that she had just met this girl like four days ago? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was it pathetic? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was she going to do anything to change that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> not.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She made her choice to just roll with it and she was sticking to it, it wasn’t like she had much to do anyway. Having a succubus demon thing as a friend is bound to put some craziness in her life, the past few years after… The incidents had been absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring </span>
  </em>
  <span>as in mind-numbingly boring.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If this was all a delusion, something she made up in her mind. Her hands clenched and she brought the girl hugging her from behind closer than ever, feeling the body fit against hers as if some kind of missing piece finally clicking into place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then it’s the best delusion she’d ever had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>